cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Magic: Water
See Also: Magic Water (UNCOMMON) Water is a very versatile element. Its wielder has power over all three forms, the liquid, the gas, and the solid. A person with this element can control it in any of these three forms and they can also transform it from one form to another. If you have this element you will be able to breath underwater and locate underground reservoirs, calling them up as geysers or merely a small trickle. Those who have perfected their use of this element can actually become water in any of its forms. With a score of 1-2 You can manipulate an element if it is already there, but you have little to no control over what you do with it. Sometimes your bath changes temperature unpleasantly and you might cause unintentional localized showers. At this level, you should not be working with your element for more than five minutes at a time unsupervised. It is recommended that instead of trying to control your element, you should merely concentrate on it and observe, but do not attempt to touch it with your will. With a score of 3-5 You can still only manipulate elements that are already there, but you have control over what you are doing. You can heat or cool water, transforming it to any of its three states. You can locate underground reservoirs and sense when water is nearby. It is important to remember to take frequent breaks, every ten minutes, at this level when working with your element. (This is the highest score you start with for a first year student at Sator.) With a score of 6-10 You can create an element yourself and manipulate it, though you tire quickly. You can call up water from the ground, though probably not more than a trickle. You can also repel water from yourself, though doing so while fully submerged will only keep the water out, without letting any air in. At this level it is recommended to take a short break every twenty minutes while working with your element. With a score of 11-15 Your strength should have increased to the point of calling a spring up from the ground or shifting the current of a stream. You strength allows you to create ice that is as thick and solid as stone. It is not recommended to work more than thirty minutes at this level without taking a break. With a score of 16-19 You can create a more precise barrier with your will that water will not cross, only the dissolved oxygen, keeping you from drowning underwater. Though it looks as though your head is encased in a bubble and your speech would be muffled by the barrier. You can call water up and create geysers, and ponds. You should take a break every 45 minutes at this level. With a score of 20 Users who have perfected their ability with this element can actually become water in any of its states, rendering themselves invisible. Your strength lasts longer at this level; your powers will be exhausted in about an hour.